


Val

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Another SU OC





	Val

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/frozenstrike/art/Steven-Universe-OC-Template-588258145

Name: Valatenisha Valdez  
Nickname(s): Val  
Alias: None

Age: Mid-to-late thirties  
Race: Human/Mixed  
Origin: Landmark, Keystone

Weapon(s): Crossbow

Gender Pronoun: She/her  
Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Demisexual  
Romantic Orientation: Polyromantic

Hair: Black, medium-length, curly; keeps tied back in a poofy ponytail  
Eyes: Hazel, downturned  
Skin: Deep tan

Height: 5’11”  
Weight: Unspecified  
Build: Endomorph

Appearance: Standing 5' 11" tall, and stout with deep tan skin, Val has a warm feeling about her. She has stunning hazel eyes set within a round face framed by wild black curly hair that she keeps pulled back in a poofy ponytail. Her wardrobe choice is sensible yet comfy.

Personality: Val is a no-nonsense-take-charge kind of woman who can be downright stubborn, cocky, and impatient at times. Her sense of humor is random.

Skillset: Basic self-defense, first-aid, CPR certified, markswoman

Affiliation(s): None/Neutral  
Occupation(s): Owner of the Gecko Lounge Cafe, Barista

Team: None/Neutral  
Alignment: Neutral

Status: Alive

Friends: A small handful  
Enemies: None that she’s really aware of  
Neutrals: The gems/other alien races

Relationships: Val’s relationships with others is fairly decent even though she’s not too big on socializing and spends most of her time either inventing a new recipe or buried in a book or two.

Quotes:  
\- “My great auntie’s will didn’t say anything about monsters!” Val after being attacked by a corrupted gem creature that was hiding in the cafe’s basement.

\- “Everything in this cafe is freshly made even these bolts.” - Val to an intruder who dared to break in.

\- “You keep a crossbow under the counter?” “You don’t?” An exchange between Bill and Val

Likes: Inventing new recipes, reading, rock climbing, hiking, swimming  
Dislikes: Politics, karaoke bars, musicals, stormy days, burnt toast

Music Theme: Something upbeat and funky  
Voice Actor: ???

Fighting Style: Doesn’t really have one

Backstory: Val was born and raised in Landmark. Her life was cut and dry until she moved to Beach City to reopen the cafe she inherited from her estranged great aunt. It was there that she encountered her first alien creature and her beliefs went out the window.

Trivia:  
\- Her favorite holiday is Halloween  
\- Pumpkin anything is her specialty  
\- She secretly loves to dance


End file.
